


It's A Date

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Early Tony and Ziva; they arrange to have dinner and a movie in and when Ziva suggests a time, Tony responds "It's a date!" without thinking. How do they both react? Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	It's A Date

It's A Date

_Early Tony & Ziva: dinner together; movie night. Tony responds it's a date… reactions of both_

Tony ran to catch the elevator before the doors shut with just Ziva inside. He pushed his hand through the closing doors and slipped inside. He grinned at Ziva, who smiled back.

"Got any plans tonight, Ziva?"

Ziva looked at her teammate, "Not really. I was planning to relax and read tonight. Why do you ask?"

Tony grinned mischievously, "How about dinner in and a movie? I'm buying."

"Pizza and I choose the movie?" Ziva responded.

"Okay. I'll pick up the pizza on my way over." Tony planned to change to jeans and a casual shirt.

"Come to my place about 1900?" Ziva suggested.

"It's a date." Tony replied without thinking. Ziva looked at him in shock. Oh, my god, what had he done. "I mean, yes, um, that is a good time. I agree, um, I will be there at 1900 with the pizza." Tony looked everywhere but at Ziva.

"It is a date, then." Ziva smirked at him. Tony finally met her gaze. Oh, he could get so lost in the beautiful brown eyes that met his gaze. She gazed back, unblinking, and he tried to gauge her reaction. Was she kidding him or was she serious?

"Do you want it to be a date, Zee-vah?" Tony whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She put a hand on his face, gently, oh so gently. He felt fire where she touched him. "Yes, Tony, I would like that very much. Do you?"

"YES!" He covered her hand with his own, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, whispering and trying not to show his inner turmoil. She had said yes, it was a date. She said YES!

Ziva could feel her heart racing; he had said yes to a date. YES! She moved her hand to his chest and felt his heart racing as well. She licked her lower lip and gazed into the emerald green eyes that drew her in. She could swim in them forever. Tony noticed her licking her lip, and moved his head. He gently brushed his lips on hers. She responded by pressing her lips into his.

The elevator announced its arrival at the ground floor, and the two moved apart as the doors opened. As they left the building, Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, "More of that later, if you want." She purred in response, "I want…"


End file.
